


Seventy Years Later...

by LightsOut



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows that Bucky has been watching his back from the shadows so he's thrilled when Bucky finally approaches him and Steve gets some of the answers he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventy Years Later...

Steve fell forward onto the sofa and grunted in response when JARVIS asked him if he was all right. He rolled over slowly, wincing at the various aches in his super soldier body, and froze at the sight he was confronted with. Steve sat upright slowly, “Bucky?”

Bucky was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a familiar smirk on his lips, “Hey punk.”

Steve’s chest felt tight, “You fought with us. You kept those civilians safe.”

Bucky nodded, “Somebody has to watch your six.”

Steve stood up without making any sudden movements and he crossed the room in long strides to hug his best friend, “You wouldn’t let me find you.”

Bucky hugged him back carefully, “One of us has to be patient and it’s never been you Stevie.”

“Do the rest of the Avenger’s know that you’re here?”

Bucky stepped back with a sheepish grin, “No. JARVIS and I have an understanding.”

JARVIS’ dry tone cut in, “He has five minutes remaining.”

Steve’s eyes bugged, “What did you do?”

Bucky grinned, “Relax, I like JARVIS. So, five minutes? What should we do?”

Steve placed a hand gently on Bucky’s shoulder, “Do you remember?”

Bucky’s eyes went soft and he smirked, “Yeah, baby, I remember.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist and dipped him. Bucky sniggered at the old-fashioned move and Steve kissed Bucky to stop the laughter. Bucky’s human hand slid into Steve’s hair and his metal arm settled gently on Steve’s back to keep himself balanced. Steve’s hands were firmly placed on Bucky’s waist to hold him up. Bucky’s lips parted and Steve nipped lightly at Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Steve pulled back briefly to push Bucky hard against the wall and Bucky moved without protesting. Bucky wrapped one leg around Steve’s narrow waist to pull him closer and his hands dug into Steve’s back, “Your uniform is tighter than the one you used to wear.”

Steve chuckled against Bucky’s lips, “We only have three and a half minutes.”

Bucky huffed, “We can renegotiate. JARVIS…”

“I’m not wasting our three and a half minutes so that you can argue with JARVIS.”

“Then you’d better kiss me properly punk.”

Steve grinned, “Jerk.”

Bucky growled and favoured kissing Steve instead of arguing with him. Steve slipped his tongue against Bucky’s and lost himself in the feeling of kissing his lover after seventy years. Steve was genuinely happy even if his back was still aching from fighting angry aliens that morning. Steve pressed closer, hitching Bucky up by his thighs until he was straddling him and letting Steve hold up his weight.

Bucky chuckled, “Thank fuck the serum didn’t change your narrow hips.”

Steve growled playfully and squeezed Bucky’s thighs, “You’re heavier than you used to be.”

“Are you complaining?”

Steve trailed his mouth along Bucky’s jaw, “Definitely not.”

Bucky hummed happily and gripped Steve’s shoulders as tightly as he dared with both hands, “Less than two minutes.”

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky and carried him across to the sofa. He settled back with Bucky in his lap and their kissing had an edge of desperation. Steve grunted, “Do you have to go?”

Bucky huffed, “If I don’t want JARVIS electrocuting me.”

Steve slid his hand underneath Bucky’s t-shirt to trace his bare skin, “He wouldn’t do that.”

Bucky leaned into the firm caress of Steve’s hand, “He would. He promised.”

JARVIS told them, “I did indeed, Captain. It’s time for your guest to leave.”

Steve let go of him reluctantly and followed him as Bucky started striding from the room, “Where are you going?”

“Not far. I have an apartment in Brooklyn.”

Steve stopped, “Really?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah.”

Bucky was almost out of the door when Natasha stepped into their path and attacked Bucky with a knife. Before Bucky could retaliate Steve stepped into the path of the weapon and yelled in pain when the knife went into his arm.

Steve yanked it out, “No knives.” He turned around, ignoring Natasha and his bleeding arm, to face Bucky, “Are you okay?”

Bucky looked furious, “You idiot! She stabbed you?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Super soldier serum. I won’t even scar. Now, answer my question.”

“I’m fine. You’re the one who is bleeding. You’re such an idiot.”

Steve nodded, “Right. Good.” He turned around to face Natasha again, “Don’t stab my friends.”

Natasha didn’t even blink, “That is the Winter Soldier.”

Steve didn’t waver, “It’s Bucky and he saved your life earlier today when you were trapped in Grand Central Station with no way out.” Steve reached for Bucky’s metal hand and started leading him through the tower, “Come on Bucky.”

Bucky followed, wisely staying quiet, and they stepped into the elevator. JARVIS took them down to the garage and Bucky said mildly, “She has a good point.”

Steve scoffed, “You wouldn’t have come to see me if you didn’t trust yourself around me Bucky.”

“Maybe I’m here to kill you.”

Steve laughed, “Should I be worried about poisoned lipstick.”

Bucky chuckled, “You watched Batman as well?”

Steve shrugged, “Somebody wrote it on my list. I’m still trying to get caught up.”

The elevator slowed to a stop and they walked out, “What are you up to now?”

Steve pulled his little book out of his pocket, “Something called _The Princess Bride_? It looks like Clint’s handwriting.”

Bucky let go of Steve’s hand and walked towards the garage doors, “We can watch it together on Friday if you bring pizza.”

Steve smirked, “You’re not going to pay or dinner?”

Bucky climbed onto Steve’s motorbike, “Yeah, if you want your bike back you’ll have to come find me.”

Bucky took off laughing as Steve protested half-heartedly. The garage doors opened and closed, leaving Steve standing in the garage with a happy smile on his face. After a while he looked down at the mostly healed cut on his arm and sighed. Explaining Bucky’s sudden presence was not going to be met with support from the rest of the team.

Steve asked hopefully, “Would you like to tell the team that Bucky was here?”

JARVIS answered primly, “I believe that I will leave that to you.”

Steve stepped back into the elevator, “How did Bucky persuade you to let him in?”

Steve was aware that JARVIS was a lot more prone to individual thought than Tony tried to let on, “He was most persuasive Captain.”

Steve smiled, “Will Tony know?”

“If he looks for it, which he will.”

Steve stepped out into the common area and was immediately confronted with Clint who was pointing an arrow at his face. Natasha was beside him. Everyone else was scattered defensively around the room. Steve stayed calm, “You gonna shoot me?”

Clint frowned, “That depends.”

Steve bit back a smile, “I’m not compromised. I’m also bleeding so if you let me in to clean up I’d appreciate it.”

Tony was tapping away on his tablet, “He stole your bike.”

Steve shrugged, “Borrowed, actually. He’ll give it back.”

Thor was lounging on the sofa, “Clint, lower your weapon.”

Clint stepped back slowly, “He infiltrated the tower.”

Steve skirted slowly around Clint and Natasha and grabbed the nearest first aid kit. He cleaned and bandaged his arm, not looking at any of his teammates while he worked. When he’d finished he cleared away the equipment and stood, “Bucky, has been our back up for at least five battles. He finally approached me directly for the first time today and we had no problems. Natasha stabbed me and Bucky was more concerned about me than himself. I have seen no signs so far of The Winter Soldier taking control of his actions and I will proceed to monitor the situation.”

Natasha was still standing by the elevator doors, “What do you mean by ‘monitor’?”

Steve smirked, “He invited me for dinner.” With that announcement Steve stood up and walked in the direction of the stairs to take him to his room, “Goodnight.”


End file.
